Birthday Surprise
by Olivsissweet
Summary: JONAS Nick's birthday is coming up and Joe and Kevin want to give him a presenmt he will never forget. Jovinick. WARNING: CONTAINS INCEST!


Joe and Kevin crept into Nick's room. He would be sixteen in thirty minutes. It was 3am and Kevin closed and locked the door behind them. Joe sat on the edge of Nick's bed and softly kissed his lips. Nick slowly opened his eyes and kissed back. He looked at his brothers, confused as to why they were in his room so early in the morning.

Joe kissed Nick again. "Happy Birthday baby," he said.

"My turn," Kevin said while shoving Joe out of the way. Kevin then kissed Nick and said, "Happy Birthday baby."

Kevin and Nick kissed for a few seconds before Joe figured they had enough love. Joe pushed Kevin out of the way and sat down next to Nick.

"I love you guys and all but why did you wake me up so early?" Nick asked.

"Don't you want your birthday present?" Joe asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Of course I do," Nick said.

Kevin came up to Nick and started kissing him again. Their kisses got heated up as Kevin pulled on the hem of Nick's shirt. Nick raised his arms so Kevin could get his shirt off. Then Kevin continued to make out with Nick while rubbing his hands all over Nick's smooth chest. Then Joe tapped Kevin's shoulder and Kevin got out of the way. Joe then started making out with Nick. He lightly pushed Nick against the wall and smashed his lips into Nick's. then Joe made kisses down Nick's chest and stomach until he reached Nick's pajama pants. Joe looked up at Nick and pulled Nick's pajama pants and boxers down. Joe and Kevin groaned when they saw Nick completely naked.

"How were we so lucky to have such a sexy little brother like you?" Kevin asked as he took his own shirt off.

"I don't know but I'm not sharing him with anyone but you," Joe said.

"I agree," Kevin said.

Joe continued to kiss Nick as Kevin got undressed. Once Kevin was undressed Joe started getting undressed as Kevin kissed all over Nick's body. Kevin's mouth kissed the tip of Nick's cock and Nick gasped and leaned closer to Kevin, desperate for Kevin to put him in his mouth.

"Be patient Kevin," Joe warned when he saw Kevin begin to lick Nick. "You'll get to do that later."

"Fine," Kevin grumbled.

He stopped licking Nick and Nick whined. Kevin smirked and pushed Nick down on the bed. Nick was on his back looking at both of his beautiful brothers who were staring at him like he was meat. Nick suddenly got a little nervous. They've never had sex with him before. He had watched them have sex but when he asked to have sex with them they said he was too young.

"Are you ready?" Joe asked as he joined Nick and Kevin on the bed. He saw the worried look on Nick's face. "Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise."

"Okay," Nick said quietly.

"Roll over on your stomach," Joe said.

Nick did as he was told and heard his brothers arguing quietly. Suddenly he felt pressure near his entrance and gasped. He whipped his head around and saw Joe smiling softly at him. Kevin came over to Nick's front and started kissing him. Nick began to moan as Kevin kissed him in all the right places. Suddenly something entered Nick. He cried out and tried to whip his head around but Kevin held Nick's head in his hands.

"Shh," Kevin said. "It's okay baby. It'll stop hurting if you relax. Just take deep breaths."

Nick took a deep, shaky breath and tried his best to relax. After a few minutes passed the pain started to feel good. Nick found himself pressing against Joe's finger. Then Joe added a second finger and Nick tensed up again. Kevin offered his hand which Nick gladly took and squeezed, trying to squeeze the pain away. Once the pain had subsided Joe added a third finger and Nick couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop," Nick begged. "It hurts."

"I know Nicky," Joe said. "Trust me, it'll feel better once my cock is inside you."

Nick bowed his head and bit his lip. He wished his brothers would listen to him for once. Suddenly Joe's fingers started to move inside of Nick and Nick squeezed Kevin's hand tighter. Kevin squeezed back reassuringly and kissed the top of Nick's head. Then Joe's fingers touched a spot that sent instant pleasure throughout Nick's body. Nick gasped then moaned. His body shifted closer to Joe, trying to get Joe to touch that spot again. Joe did and Nick moaned again. He had no idea that spot existed but he loved it.

"J-Joe…" Nick whispered as Joe continued to stroke his prostate. "Joe…I'm close."

Joe pulled his fingers out of Nick and Nick whined. Joe smirked then looked at Kevin. Kevin nodded and held both of Nick's hands. Nick looked up at Kevin questioningly before Joe started pushing his cock inside of Nick. Nick cried out as Joe's cock slowly entered him. Kevin held onto Nick's hands as tightly as Nick was holding onto his. Kevin continued to kiss Nick, trying to distract him from the burning sensation that he felt. Nick had tears running down his cheeks as Joe finally stopped moving.

Once the pain subsided Nick loosened his grip on Kevin's hands. Kevin gave Joe a nod and Joe started moving in and out of Nick slowly. Nick gasped at first but then got used to the feeling. Joe pumped in and out of Nick at different angles, trying to find Nick's prostate. Suddenly Nick shuddered and moaned and Joe knew he found it. Joe continued his attack on Nick's prostate as Kevin started sucking Nick's cock. Nick had never experienced anything that felt so good before. Sure, he's had hand jobs and blowjobs but nothing compares to actual sex.

Nick could tell he was close. He moaned Kevin and Joe's names as he got closer and closer. Finally he couldn't hold back anymore and screamed Joe's name as he came in Kevin's mouth. Kevin happily lapped up Nick's cum like it was chocolate milk. Joe continued to pump in and out of Nick until he came. Nick felt Joe's semen inside of him and moaned. He loved the warm feeling inside of him. Nick practically collapsed onto Kevin when he finished his orgasm. Luckily Kevin was able to catch him and lay him down on the bed. Nick's breathing became even again as he stared up at his brothers. His brothers waited for him to catch his breath before talking to him.

"Well?" Joe asked.

"Did you like it?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Nick whispered.

Kevin and Joe smiled at each other. "Do you want to go again?" Joe asked.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked quietly.

"Well, Kevin kind of wanted to make love to you too," Joe said.

Nick lifted up his head to look at Kevin who had a pleading look on his face. Nick smiled and tiredly lifted his head to kiss Kevin.

"I honestly don't think I can hold myself up," Nick said.

"You don't have to do it doggy-style," Joe said.

"You can lie on your back since you're stretched out now," Kevin said.

"Okay," Nick said.

Kevin cheered quietly and helped Nick roll onto his back. Then he wrapped Nick's legs around his waist and carefully entered Nick. Nick sucked in a deep breath as Kevin entered him. Joe came over to Nick and started giving him a blowjob like Kevin had done to Nick earlier. It didn't take long for Nick to come again. Joe lapped up Nick's cum like a kitten would lap up milk. Then Joe started kissing Nick as Kevin tried to make himself come. Once Kevin came Kevin pulled out of Nick and laid down on Nick's left side while Joe took Nick's right side. They all got under the covers and Joe and Kevin wrapped their arms around Nick. Nick loved sleeping in the middle because it made him feel safe and warm.

"Goodnight guys," Nick said sleepily, unable to stay awake any longer from ejaculating twice in one night.

"Goodnight Nicky," Joe said.

"We love you," Kevin said.

"Happy Birthday," both Kevin and Joe said at the same time.

"Best present ever!" Nick said softly before he fell asleep in his brothers' arms.


End file.
